My Allegiant Ending
by elise112
Summary: Tris doesn't die, but instead falls into a comma. A lot of the favorite characters are still alive and well. What happens once a girl who is thought to be dead is really alive? Come read my exciting, and fluffy new ending to Allegiant.
1. Waking Up

**This is my own ending to Allegiant. Hope you like :)**

Tris's POV

My eyes open to the sound of a steady beep. Dark circles at the edge of my vision give the illusion of shadow people dancing in the corner of the room. Scanning my new surroundings my eyes stop and I notice that I'm hooked up to a machine. Pulling tubes out of my arm, I try to sit up, but am soon horrified as images start flashing through my head. Wincing I lay my head back down on the soft pillow. The door opens and a number of people walk in who's faces I don't recognize. I notice there talking, but my head is pounding to hard for me to hear. One of the people, a male, pulls out a phone and starts to call someone. Then everything goes black.

*Page-break*

"I'm okay Four," I grumble. It's been a day since I woke up from my coma, and even though I still feel week Tobias still insists I need help doing _everything_

"Are you sure, that spoon looks very heavy," he replies with a hint of a smirk.

"You know I'm fine so stop teasing," I snap back at him. He chuckles then plants a small kiss on my cheek. Which may mean hardly anything to him, but to me it's a sign that he still care for me. Maybe even still love me. After all it has been a year and a half. Time really goes fast when your sleeping. I start to shove another spoonful of soup in to my mouth when the door opens and Doctor. Lee invites himself in. Tobias walks out of the hospital room's chair and turn to look the doctor in the eye.

"I got the tests back, and your friend Beatrix has made a full recovery. She is suffering no brain damage, and will be free to go home when she likes." Tobias thanks the doctor, and comes to sit down next to me sharing the good news.

*Page-break*

"I wake up to see Tobias snoring loudly in the seat next to my hospital bed. I look around taking in every a small TV set across the room from my bed, and to my right, near Tobias, are some ugly blue curtains covering the only window in the room.

"Good morning beautiful," Tobias says with a large grin spreading across his face. He hasn't changed much in the past year, but I could say differently for myself.

My hair grew out of it previous chin length cut. My shape is more womanly (no longer built like a child), and I'm a few inches taller. It's a strange feeling knowing your a few months form turning 17 then waking up knowing your 18.

"Tobias lightly kisses the top of my head, "I'm going to grab you some breakfast, okay,"

"Okay," I say disappointed that he's leaving, but relived that its giving me time to think things over.

*Page-break*

"Okay Beatrix, here are some clothes. You know where the bathroom is right?"

"Yep, down the hall, first door on my right. Thanks again Doctor Lee."

"Your welcome little lady," he replied happily. I started down the hallway using Tobias to support some of my weight. After reaching the bathroom I struggled for a moment to get my clothes on. Doc. Lee said it would be around a week in till I regain some of my strength back. After that I will have to work out to get back to my previous state.

"Once finished I steep out of the bathroom only for Tobias to embrace me in a tight hug.

"I have a lot to explain to you in the ride home," he whispered in my ear.

"And where exactly is home," I asked him.

"You'll see."

**I'm wondering whether or not I will finish this story. This is the first time I have shared my writing with unknown people. Sorry about all the page breaks, that's just for this chapter. Please tell me if you like it. :) **


	2. The Ride Home

**A special thanks to all my wonderful readers. I took the scene from the book when Tobias finds out Tris died, and changes it to fit my own storyline. I do not own Divergent and these characters. Enjoy! :)**

*Tobias's POV*

"What is it?" I say.

Cara shakes her head.

"Where's Tris?" I say, this time louder.

"I'm sorry, Tobias," She finally says while shaking her head. "Things didn't go as planed, and, well, Tris is in the hospital. The doctor says she has a very small chance of living."

Christina yells something, but to me her voice sounds muffled, like I have submerged my head underwater. All I can do is stand still-I feel like if I just stand still, I can stop it from being true, I can pretend that everything is alright. Deep, deep down though I know that she probably won't make it out alive, but that can't stop me from hoping , right?

We rush down to the hospital to see Tris, but to hear she is about to die is much different then seeing her lifeless body lay there on the hospital bed. I watch through the glass as the doctors cut open her small pale body to remove to the bullets nestled in her stomach and hip. The dark blood oozing out of her becomes to much of a burden to watch, so I leave.

The next day, I return to the hospital room to see Tris. She lies on the bed, and for a moment I think she's just sleeping, and when I touch her, she will wake up and smile at me and press a kiss to my mouth. But when I touch her she is cold, her body stiff and unyielding. I squeeze Tris's hand, praying that if I do it hard enough, I will send life back into her body and she will flush with color and wake up.

I don't know how long it takes me to realize that it isn't going to happen, that she may never wake up. But when I do I feel all the strength go out of me, and I fall to my knees beside the bed and I think I cry, then, or at least I want to, and everything screams for just one more kiss, one more word, one more glance, one more.

"Tobias," Tris says. Startled I slowly wake from my trance, and find Tris and I driving back to the city, Chicago.

"Tobias," she repeats once more, and I tune my ears to listen.

"So where are we going exactly?" Tris asks slightly annoyed.

"Well, in order for you understand, I have to explain to you what happened over the past year while you were asleep. Once the memory serum was released..."

As I continue to share my story with Tris, memories of this past year starts to flood my mind. Memories of starting a rebellion, negotiating with government leaders, and finally rebuilding the world to be test free.

I continue, "So now I'm one of the military leaders, including Amar. And the old dauntless compound has been turned into a training building for our top scoring students, who want to join the military."

"Ok," Tris says, "But the dauntless compound is not were we are heading."

"Yeah, you're right we're heading towards the Hancock building. I live on the top floor. I thought you might like to stay with me for a while."

"Thanks, that would be great," she replies with a soft smile.

P/B

*Tris' s POV*

Tobias and I steep into his tidy apartment.

"Would you like a glass of water," Tobias offers.

"I'm fine, thank you," is all I managed to say.

"Follow me," Tobias says, and I follow him into a small room. "This is the guest room, you'll be staying here. Is that all right?"

The awkwardness slowly fills the room, and for a moment I wonder if he can feel it too. Not wanting to risk saying anything wrong, I just reply with a simple, "Yes."

Tobias starts to turn around and leave, but somewhere I know I can't let that happen. Every part of me is burning to ask him the question that I wanted answered since I woke up and saw him in my hospital room. I unleash the dauntless inside of me, and before I can change my mind I quickly blurt out, "Tobias." When he turns around, I know I can't take it back.

"Are we still...together?" I ask him in a small whisper.

He walks forward and slowly kisses my lips. "That depends on what you want," Tobias says.

"I want you," I say against his soft lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," he kisses me once more before walking off to bed. Leaving me all along in my strange new room.

P/B

I stare blankly out the open window. The cool December air kisses my rosy cheeks, sending chills to run down my spine. I close the window, and step back into the room letting the warm air embrace me, thawing my frozen skin. While wrapping a blanket around me, I sit down, sinking into the couch. With a warm drink in my hand, I feel perfectly relaxed. Then I hear the knock. A loud knock on my front door. But who would be visiting at this hour, I thought. I walk over to peephole, and see a tall man waiting behind the door. Unlike most men though, there was something unsettling about him. Then our eyes lock and a grin starts to spread across his disfigured face. A creepy grin, a familiar grin. I start to turn the door handle. Then more people appear behind the strange man, and I see my mom holding hands with my dad. And to my parents left is Will and Al. I step back horrified as people who are supposed to be dead are pounding on my door. Some of the people start screaming that I'm the reason the dead, and for a moment, I start to believe them. I sink to the ground, curling myself into a little ball.

And I scream back, "No! No! No!"

**I will be writing a third chapter soon. Please review. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. The Party

**I'm sorry i haven't posted a new chapter soon, but my computer broke down and I had to get it fixed. Thanks for waiting, for you guys i have made this chapter extra long. :) I do not own any of these characters, all rights go to Veronica Roth. **

*Tris's POV*

SMACK

"Ouch! Tris that hurt."

"Tobias, what are you doing in here?"

"You were screaming, Tris. I had to come in." Tobias yells.

"I'm sorry," I sigh, "I just had a bad dream. I'll be alright." Then he wraps his strong arms around me, and I bury my head in his neck.

After what seemed to be 20 minutes, Tobias whispers in my ear, "We should probably get some sleep."

"Wait," I interrupt, "Will you stay with me?" He doesn't say anything, just climbs in next to me. And I fall asleep with him holding me close, and my head on his chest.

With my eyes still closed, I start feel around the bed, but am startled to find it, empty. I sit up and look around for Tobias. He isn't in the room so I get out of bed to find him. I open the bedroom door and the wonderful smell hits me.

"Mmmm bacon," I say to myself. I walk into the kitchen to find Tobias standing by the oven cooking breakfast.

"Hey honey, there are a few people who have been waiting to see you."

"Who?" I ask.

"It's a surprise," he hands me a plate full of bacon and eggs, "Eat up."

I start to shove bites of food into my mouth, but before I could finish, the doorbell rings and interrupts me.

"You finish eating, I'll go get the door," Tobias says. My eyes follow him as he starts to open the door, anxious to see who it is. Christina pops in and rushes to my side. She wraps her arms around me so tight I can't breathe, so I mouth 'help' to Tobias before I pass out.

"Hey, Christina," he starts, "Maybe you should talk to Tris instead of strangle her."

"Oh, sorry Tris," she apologies.

"Don't worry about it," I reply.

"It's amazing talking with you, instead of watching you sleep. Are you ready? I have an awesome day planned, "Christina says as she hands me a bag full of clothes and some other stuff." I thought you might like these, I doubt you have any of this stuff here."

"Thanks," I say taking the bag from her, "I'll be right back." I step into my bedroom changing into the bag of clothing Christina gave me, loving the feel of the soft cotton against my skin. Once I was done changing I step out in to the living room, only to have Christina pull me into the bathroom after her. She pulls out her makeup bag and starts holding different eye shadow pallets up to my eyes.

"I think you will look amazing with this shade of blue," Christina says after inspecting it for a while. She holds up a brush and lightly applies the dark blue eye shadow to my eyelids.

"Now for the eyeliner." She swipes the dark liquid across my eyelids, then tops it off with some thick mascara.

"Is all this necessary," I say with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Of course it is."

Before I could argue back, Christina smothers pink lipstick all over my lips.

We step out of the bathroom, and I can tell that Tobias is trying hard not to laugh at the new look Christina gave me.

He pulls me into a tight hug and whispers in my ear," Have a good time," then he winks at me before completing letting go.

"Thanks," I reply, before heading off with Christina.

Christina and I walk into the elevator, and as the doors shut I ask her, "When am I going to get to see the others."

"Well, the problem is, none of them actually know you're alive. Only a few selected people know the truth. The rest of the world believes you died a war hero while saving countless people from a terrible fate, and shut down a corrupted organization."

"What about my brother? Does he know?"

"Yes. Your brother knows, but nobody else does."

"Will I get to see them, can I tell them I'm alive."

"I guess so, but not now, we have other things to do." The elevator hits ground level and we step out and into Christina's car. We drives off, and a few minutes later we stop at a clothing store.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"You can't go your whole life only wearing that outfit," she says, and I nod my head in agreement. We step into the store and all the clothing starts to overwhelm me. 'Where going to be here forever,' I think. Christina dumps about 15 pairs of paints into my arms, interrupting my thoughts.

"Go try these on," she says as she pushes me into the girls changing room. Finally after trying on every pair of pants and sorting them into keepers and not, Christina throws a handful a shirts over the door.

"Also try these on," she yells, "Then we see still need to find dresses for the party tonight."

"What party?" I ask.

"You're welcome back party tonight, all our friends are going to be there, and they will be so happy to see that you're alive."

"Okay," I sigh. I have just been planning to stay home and get so e extra sleep. Recently I haven't felt like doing anything, but the doctor says that's normal and I will be back to normal in a few days. Trying on the shirts takes longer time then the pants but when I am finally done I go with Christina to pick out some undergarments and other lady products. Then we head over the cash register to check out.

"I got this," she says as she pulls out a plastic card and swipes it through the machine.

"Thanks," I tell her, grateful to have a friend like her.

We put the bags in the back of her car and drive off, only to reach another store. This one unlike the other is filled completely with expensive dresses. Christina grabs a light blue dress off one of the racks.

"Go try this on," she says as she pushes me into one of the dressing rooms. I put the dress on, and she zips it up for me.

"Christina, it's too tight. I can't breathe."

"It's supposed to be like that silly,"

"Can't we find another dress? One that has more room." I ask.

"Fine," she gives in, "It's your party." We go out and look for more dresses. Over in a distance rank a purple glow catches my eye. I walk over and pick a dress off the rack. It's this dark purple color, and the neckline has been decorated with fake pearls.

"How about this dress." I hold it up for Christina to see.

"That's beautiful. Go try it on."

I walk over to the dressing room, and slip on the dress. It fits me perfectly. I love everything about it, from the flowing bottom half of the dress, to the silky fabric that feels as light as air. I walk out to model it for Christina.

"That looks amazing on you," she quickly changes the subject to herself, "But how would this look on me?" She holds up a short blood red dress.

"I don't know. I know nothing about stylish dresses."

"Well I think it will look great," so she walks over to the dressing room. In a few minutes she walks out of the room declaring how this was the one, and I agree with her. It really did look stunning on her. We buy our dresses and finally leave.

We drive over to her apartment which was in the old candor building, to get ready for the party.

"Where is the party," I ask her.

"At Four's house. He should be setting up by now. Now stand still as I curl you hair."

Two hours later we were finally ready, and leave to go to the party. Christina and I walk into Tobias's party to find that all our friends were already there. Uriah turns around, his jaw drops.

"Trissy, is that you?" Than everyone else in the room turns around and just stairs blankly at me.

"Don't you know it's rude to stair," I shout over the music.

Tobias steps in, "A year and a half ago when everyone thought Tris died, she instead when into a comma. We kept it a secret in insure her safety, because we know there would be people who wanted to harm her, while she couldn't protect herself."

"You could have trusted me," Uriah yelled at Tobias, "Or did you just want to keep her to yourself?"

"No we just had to keep minimal amount of people knowing about her." He yells back.

"But you could have trusted me. I'm her friend too." I step between them.

"Boys!" I shout, "What matters is that I'm alive now. What's done has been done, it can't be changed. Now please stop fighting." Neither of them talk back to I walk away to talk to my guests. I feel a poke on my shoulder, and I turn around to look the person in the eye.

"Caleb," I say. Then I wrap my arms around him.

"I'm so glad to see you," he says while hugging me back. Over Caleb's shoulder I notice a familiar face walk into the room, Matthew. Horrible Images start pounding through my head. The same images I saw when I first woke up.

_I see dark blood covering my clothes, and across from me is a man sitting in a wheelchair pointing a gun at me. I reach out to press a button, but why? I puss it anyway but not before the man with the gun pulls the trigger. The bullets skims my arms, but he didn't notice. To him I was dead. It hurts so much. I might as well be dead._

I stumble backward and fall back into someone's arms. My knees give out and I sink to the ground. My head clears, a little too much, and I pass out.

(P/B)

*Tobias's POV*

In the corner of my eye I see Tris start to stubble backwards, so I rush up to her side and catch her in my arms before she falls. I feel her go limp, so I pick Tris up, and put her down in her bed. While walking back out to the party, I turn off the music and yell at everyone to go. The party was over now. Once everyone was gone, I started on my task of picking up my living room. It soon was as clean as it did before the party. Before going off to sleep, I turn into Tris's room to check on her. I smile once I see her beautiful eyes staring back into mine. I go and sit on the edge of the bed next to her.

"So what happened at the party tonight, why did you pass out?"

"I don't know, I can't remember."

"That's okay," and I lean down to kiss her soft lips. She kisses me back, and soon our lips are dancing together. My hands that were on her shoulders, start traveling down her back, resting on her waist, while Tris knots her fingers in my hair. I tilted my head, and start kissing her jaw, soon moving down her neck. I heard her sigh into my ear, so I kiss her tattoos one at a time. When I finish the last raven, Tris pulls back, and rips off my shirt. Her mouth finds mine, and were kissing again. After a few minutes, we pull apart to catch our breath.

"We should really get some sleep," Tris says in between hiccups. I chuckle, then lightly peck her lips. In moments we were fast asleep in each other's arms.

**Thanks for reading. If I get a lot five more reviews I will post the next chapter sooner. Have a great day! :) **


End file.
